


.doing it to death.

by ShawnArms



Series: . in life and death . [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alberto Anacleti - Freeform, Aureliano Adami - Freeform, Jeep - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Spadeliano - Freeform, aureliano fa coming out a modo suo, blood kink ma non troppo, ma non troppo, ma va bene così, non c'é nulla di esplicito, protagonista principale, suburra - Freeform, sull'asfalto, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: "Spadino non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire prima che Aureliano – lanciato via il coltello – lo afferrasse con violenza per il bavero della giacca, tirandoselo vicino con così tanta forza che l’incontro delle loro labbra fu simile allo schianto tra due treni in corsa"----nel quale aureliano fa coming out, a modo suo, in un parcheggio
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Series: . in life and death . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	.doing it to death.

#  **.doing it to death.**

  
_nota: sarebbe una smut ma in realtà è tutto implicito_

Spadino scese dalla macchina, il battito irregolare del cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come una campana a morto. Non era passata nemmeno una settimana da quel  _maledetto bacio,_ e dire che ricevere un sms da parte di Aureliano lo aveva colto alla sprovvista sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

_solito posto, 21._

Due parole, un orario: la Vela, l’inizio e la fine di tutto. Ed eccolo lì, splendido e letale come un angelo caduto; i suoi capelli biondi nel bagliore lunare assomigliavano così tanto a un’aureola che anche solo guardarlo era doloroso.

“Che voi Aurelià? C’ho altro da fa’ ‘sta sera” disse, gli occhi rivolti verso il l’asfalto.

“Guardame ‘nfaccia Spadì” rispose Aureliano, appoggiato con noncuranza sul retro della sua jeep. Alzando lentamente il viso, Spadino si ritrovò – ancora una volta – arpionato dai due laghi ghiacciati che altro non erano che i suoi occhi, che quella sera lo stavano osservando in maniera diversa dal solito. 

C’era qualcosa sotto la superficie del ghiaccio, un turbinio violento e animalesco, in netto contrasto con l’apparente calma che il suo linguaggio del corpo era solito trasmettere. Una calma pericolosa, simile a quella di un ghepardo prima dello scatto.

“Oh? Mbè?”

Aureliano a quel punto, staccandosi dal veicolo, avanzò di un paio di passi – le mani nascoste nelle tasche – prima di fermarsi a qualche metro da Spadino. Fece ruotare la testa un paio di volte, come per sgranchirsi il collo.

“Baciame, Spadì.”

“’cazzo stai a dì?” rispose Spadino senza fiato, ancora convinto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto iniziare a correre verso la sua auto.

“N’che senso, ‘cazzo sto a dì? N’era questo che volevi?” disse l’altro avvicinandosi ancora, i passi cauti sull’asfalto che non scalfivano il silenzio del parcheggio. Spadino, ancora ferito dal suo rifiuto, non capiva quale gioia potesse provare Aureliano a rigirare il coltello nella piaga.

Lo odiava davvero così tanto?

“N’fai ride Aurelià, dimme quello che me devi dì e finimola qua, te prego”

Con uno scatto fulmineo e un bagliore argenteo Aureliano gli era addosso, una mano avvinghiata nei suoi capelli per tenerlo fermo e l’altra attorno a un coltello a serramanico, la cui lama adesso era puntata alla gola di Spadino.

“T’ho detto de baciarme, zingaro de’merda”

Spadino non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire prima che Aureliano – lanciato via il coltello – lo afferrasse con violenza per il bavero della giacca, tirandoselo vicino con così tanta forza che l’incontro delle loro labbra fu simile allo schianto tra due treni in corsa.

E fu come se il mondo – davanti a quella scena – avesse deciso di togliere il disturbo, almeno per un attimo. Non c’era niente, nessuna parola, che potesse quantificare o rendere giustizia all’emozione che stava esplodendo nel cuore di entrambi, intrecciandoli con tale vigore che, indietreggiando alla cieca, Aureliano finì per inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.

_“’camignotta”_

Né la caduta né il morso accidentale dato al labbro di Spadino furono in grado di separarli. I baci, dapprima cauti, iniziarono a diventare sempre più disperati, intensi e umidi del sangue che sgorgava dal labbro del ragazzo dai capelli scuri. Le sue mani – graffiate dall’asfalto sul quale avevano cercato di attutire la caduta – esploravano irrequiete il corpo di Aureliano, saggiandone ogni centimetro. La curva dei suoi fianchi, le braccia muscolose che lo avvolgevano, il suo petto ampio che si espandeva incerto ogni volta che doveva allontanarsi per riprendere fiato.

Spadino, in vita sua, non aveva mai visto niente di così bello e per un attimo fu costretto a fermarsi ad ammirare Aureliano, splendente e fiero come la luna in un cielo senza stelle. Così, con i capelli scompigliati e madidi di sudore, sembrava – almeno nella sua testa – ancora più simile a un leone, indomabile. Quel singolo momento di esitazione e un colpo di reni furono tutto ciò che servì ad Aureliano per ribaltare la dinamica: ansimante, si alzò in piedi, portando con sé Spadino dopo averlo afferrato per un braccio.

E di nuovo riprendevano quella danza fatta di gemiti e parole mezze sussurrate che prima era stata bruscamente interrotta, fino a ritrovarsi vicino al portellone della Jeep di Aureliano, fredda contro le loro membra bollenti. Facendoci leva, Spadino riuscì a darsi la spinta necessaria per sollevare le gambe e attorcigliarle poco sotto la vita dell’altro, facendogli scappare un gemito rauco.

“Mamma mia che te farei, Spadì”

“Provace”

Lasciandolo andare di colpo, Aureliano si sfilò il giubbotto con un movimento fluido per poi iniziare ad armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni di Spadino, fermandosi solo un attimo a fissarlo con la testa lievemente inclinata. 

Uno sguardo, una domanda. Un bacio, una risposta.

Sentendo le dita fredde di Aureliano farsi strada intorno ai suoi fianchi, l’altro non perse tempo a ricambiare il favore, anche se dopo pochi secondi si ritrovò con il viso rivolto verso il parabrezza, lontano dalle labbra che fino a poco prima erano state una cosa sola con le sue. 

“Aureli… ah”

Il rumore sordo delle mani di Spadino sull’acciaio impolverato, di baci su collo e respiri spezzati. Aureliano – incerto – iniziò a risalire lentamente il corpo dell’altro, soffermandosi a ogni curva, ogni gemito, ogni volta che il suo nome veniva sussurrato nella notte. Arrivato alla lunga cresta di capelli corvini, decise di intrecciarci dentro le dita inanellate, avvicinando la testa di Spadino alla sua: le sue iridi castane erano celate sotto le palpebre abbassate e leggermente increspate, la bocca semichiusa, il viso disteso in un’espressione serafica. Allungò una mano in avanti, ottenendo in cambio un suono gutturale e un sospiro. 

“Aurelià, te prego”

Inizialmente tutto fu confuso, come una melodia fuori tempo di un’orchestra di strumenti scordati – una nota in battere, l’altra in levare – come i loro cuori dissonanti. Due volte il ritornello, allegro moderato, poi di nuovo da capo, questa volta all’unisono.

“Albé?” 

E così, l’ultimo crescendo di voci roche e parole mezze dette, mezze urlate. Sul viso di Aureliano, celate, sgorgavano lacrime dall’amaro gusto di rimpianto e odio, figlie della sua rabbia incatenata, della vergogna di una vita vissuta solo a metà. 

Finalmente, con la foga ormai scemata Aureliano appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Alberto, lasciando che il battito simultaneo dei loro cuori li cullasse nell’unico silenzio che non necessitava di spiegazioni, le sue braccia che sembravano reggerli in piedi entrambi.

Sorprendentemente fu Alberto il primo a prendere parola, esausto, il suo tenore che rimbombava nell’abbraccio in cui era stretto.

“Ma n’te facevano schifo quelli come me, Aurelià?”  
  
  
  


***  


** Rieccomi! Nuovo giorno nuova one shot, ieri lacrime, oggi pure, domani chissà. Come al solito GRAZIE a user @spadinoseneva per i magici consigli e il betaggio, è morta e risorta un paio di volte ma va bene così.  
  
Un bacio al TTC/CDA, fan esagitati e fedeli, non vi libererete di me e le mie metafore così facilmente.  
  
love, ShawnArms **


End file.
